


Deal Between Roommates

by kugure



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Pining Gladiolus Amicitia, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Stiles & Gladio friendship, Stiles & Gladio made out once but don't go further beyond kissing, The OMC doesn't even have a name, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: “You know,” Stiles said, a little slur as he emptied his God-knows-how-many bottles. “You look like Derek with your eyebrows, and amazing muscles,” he said, leaning into Gladio’s space. “Your scruff is like his too. But you have my eyes.”Gladio chuckled. “In some ways, you remind me of Prompto too,” he said, leaned closer to Stiles as well. “You both always so happy and energetic. You’re as scrawny as him too.” Gladio’s hand landed on Stiles’ arm, squeezed it gently.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Stiles Stilinski & Gladiolus Amicitia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Deal Between Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I only write self-indulgent things recently. Is it bad?

When Stiles met his roommate at college for the first time, he was baffled. Because the guy was _huge_. He had never seen someone as big as that, and he spent his high school with a bunch of werewolves. Hell, this guy was even bigger than Boyd.

His roommate turned around when he felt Stiles’ presence and then Stiles’ mouth gaped open. Because the guy was _gorgeous_. He had amber eyes that looked so warm and friendly, almost the same shade as Stiles’ own, and then impressive eyebrows that rivaled Derek’s. Stiles couldn’t help but to think that probably if he and Derek had a kid together, the kid would grow up to be something like this guy.

“Hey,” the guy greeted, smiling warmly. Despite the gruff posterior and heavy voice, he looked pretty friendly. “Gladiolus Amicitia,” he introduced himself as he offered his hand. A beefy guy named after a flower. And he didn’t even look embarrassed about it. Mind blown. Because usually, a guy built like that tend to be overmanly and a huge asshole.

“Er, Stiles. Stilinski. Just call me Stiles. My first name is kinda unpronounceable. Can I call you Gladio? Gladdy? Gladiolus is a mouthful.” Stiles took that hand as the guy chuckled. Stiles’ hand kind look small compared to him.

“Well, nice to meet you, Stiles. And yes, you can call me Gladio or Gladdy. That’s how my friends call me after all.”

Stiles grinned. “We only met for two seconds and you already declare me as your friend. I hope you don’t regret that, Big Guy.”

Gladio grinned back. “Let’s see then. If all else failed, I can always throw you out of the window.”

“I take that as a challenge!”

*

Stiles was worried that Gladio would throw him out of the window for real. He tried his best to behave the first week they room together. Stop himself before he could talk too much, kept his side of the room tidy, tried not to bother Gladio when he was studying—the guy was taking archeology major and that was hella cool—but apparently, Gladio saw through him.

“Stiles,” he said one night after Stiles tried his best to study silently. “You’ve been so tense the past week. Did I intimidate you?”

He sounded so full of concern Stiles gotta look up from his text book. “What? No! No!” Stiles had no idea that Gladio was pretty self-conscious like that. “You’re cool, man.”

“But you don’t seem comfortable around me?”

Stiles bit his lower lip, wondered how he should explain it, but the longer he stayed silent, the more he made Gladio nervous. “It’s just—I have ADHD, you know? And I talk so much. I just—don’t want to bother you…?”

Gladio blinked. “Oh,” he said, then chuckled as he slapped Stiles’ shoulder gently. “Don’t worry then. I have friend, Prompto, he loves to talk too, so I don’t mind if you talk my ear off, okay? But just let me know if I ever make you uncomfortable.”

“You sure?” Stiles asked, baffled. This was the first time someone offered to listen to him talking.

“Yeah, yeah. I will tell you if I need a quiet moment though. And you’ll also tell me if I did something wrong. Deal?”

And that was the beginning of a lifetime friendship between Stiles and Gladio.

Because true to his words, Gladio never complained whenever Stiles talked and talked and talked about everything. Complaining about Scott, about Derek, his dad’s diet, Derek, difficult lesson and assignment, Derek, or how he always rambles about anything else. But, yes, it was mostly about Derek. Because Stiles just couldn’t help it, you know? Stiles missed the guy so much even though they were texting and called each other regularly. Stiles thought the distance between them would ease his unrequited feelings, so that he could move on, but nooo. His feelings was being a big scumbag about it.

It would be so easy if he could just crushing on Gladio. The guy was easy on the eye, kind, understood Stiles’ humor and even though he had unhealthy obsession for cup noodles and cheesy romance novels, he was still a good guy. And he liked Stiles.

But no. Stiles’ heart chose the unattainable Derek Hale instead.

Besides, Stiles knew very well that Gladio was actually mooning over his friend, Prompto Argentum. Stiles met the guy once. He was pretty and blonde and literally a ball of sunshine with his smile and everything. He was so energetic and Stiles got along with him just fine. The guy took photography and film major, and he loved taking pictures of anything.

Stiles wondered why Gladio didn’t make a move on Prompto. He wondered whether it would be rude to ask though, and still contemplating when was the right time to discuss this when Gladio brought the topic himself after Stiles argued for almost an hour with Derek on the phone, then it escalated to full fighting and shouting on each side that Stiles had to hang up because he was so angry.

It was just so unbelievable that Derek thought it was okay to let a vampire stabbed him with a wolfsbane-coated knife just so he could be close enough to stab the vampire’s heart with mountain ash stake. Such a brilliant plan.

“Maybe just tell him that you love him and worry about him so that he will stop doing something stupid,” Gladio commented, looked up from his romance novels.

Stiles turned to face him so face he lost his balance and ended up sprawling on the floor, looking at Gladio with his mouth open. “What…?”

Gladio closed his book. “You love this Derek guy, right? I don’t know what stupid thing he did this time, but it looks like you have a hard time trying to explain your side to him. Tell him you love him, Stiles. He will understand.”

Stiles froze for a moment before he laughed out loud. “Oh, man,” he said in between laughter. “Before I explain stuff to you, G, you should see Derek.” Stiles opened his phone gallery and showed Gladio Derek’s picture.

“Okay,” Gladio nodded as he saw and looked back at Stiles, a little confused on why it was important for him to see Derek Hale’s face.

Stiles gestured at him wildly. “Okay? Gladdy, you’ve seen the guy! He is way out of my league, man. He’s nine on bad days. While me? Six on good days. People like him should be together with people like you, who’re just as gorgeous while—“

“Okay, okay, stop,” Gladio cut him off, frowning. “First, I don’t like it that you downgrade yourself like that. You’re attractive, Stiles. Even I can see that. And I bet Derek feels the same way about you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, successfully made Gladio narrowed his eyes at him.

“He calls and texts you pretty often. He checks up on you. Even when you two are arguing, I can see that he cares.”

“Care and love are different thing, Big Guy.”

“Fine. Whatever. Continue to be sexually frustrated then.”

Stiles snorted. “Like you’re the one to talk. You’re pining over Prompto just as much as I pine over Derek, which doesn’t make any sense because you can just aks Prompto out anytime and I’m sure he will say yes.”

Gladio chocked on his own saliva as he blushed heavily. “Wh—what?”

Stiles laughed. “You think I can’t see that? Come on, give me better credit than that.”

“It’s—it’s different,” Gladio said, scratched his nose in a way that he always did whenever he was embarrassed. “Prompto has a boyfriend.”

“He does?” Stiles asked, surprised.

Gladio nodded, and then sighed. “Well, to be honest, I’ve been in love with him since middle school, but we are also best friends, and I never had the courage to ask him out. I tried once, but before I managed to say anything, he said happily that he got a girlfriend, and… there’s no way I was gonna tell him my feeling at that time.” Gladio sighed again. “And then they broke up, and I gathered my courage again, but by the time I thought I was ready, he got a boyfriend. It just… keeps happening you know?”

If it was someone else, Stiles would definitely laughed at his face. But it was Gladio, so he just reached up and patted his knee comfortingly. “That sucks, man.”

“I know. But I’m also afraid to ruin this friendship with him, so I’m content on just loving him like this. It’s okay,” he said. “You, though,” he turned his attention back to Stiles.

Stiles groaned. “Let’s just go out and get drunk with me?”

“Well, since you asked very nicely.”

*

They ended up buying few bottles and brought it to their room because it would be easier if they got drunk and only need to dragged their ass to their bed rather than walked all the way from the club to their dorm.

They played Adele’s songs and sat on the floor, and it didn’t take long before they were heavily buzzed.

“You know,” Stiles said, a little slur as he emptied his God-knows-how-many bottles. “You look like Derek with your eyebrows, and amazing muscles,” he said, leaning into Gladio’s space. “Your scruff is like his too. But you have my eyes.”

Gladio chuckled. “In some ways, you remind me of Prompto too,” he said, leaned closer to Stiles as well. “You both always so happy and energetic. You’re as scrawny as him too.” Gladio’s hand landed on Stiles’ arm, squeezed it gently.

Stiles snorted. “We’re not scrawny. It’s just you who’s too buff, Big Guy. We’re normal size humans.”

“Really,” Gladio responded absentmindedly, hand still trailed up Stiles’ arm.

For a few seconds, none of them talked. Just looked at each other silently, but then the next second, they both eliminated the space between them.

The kiss was open mouthed and a little messy. Stiles climbed on Gladio’s lap, and Gladio held on his hips, helped Stiles settled on his lap while kept kissing. Gladio tasted like liquor, but he felt nice. The way his stubble rubbed Stiles’ face, and how his hands were warm against his skin—

Stiles didn’t know who pulled back first. But the next thing he knew, he was back on the floor, no longer on his roommate’s lap, and they were both panting.

“Alright, that’s not—“ Stiles tried to find the words, but his brain still refused to cooperate.

“—right,” Gladio said, to which Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. It’s not right. Don’t get me wrong, you’re an amazing kisser, G, but it’s just—“

Gladio nodded. “I know what you mean. I’m too gone for Prom.”

“And I’m for Derek.”

They both sighed.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Gladio said, stood up from the floor and offered his hand to Stiles. “We can cuddle if you want. I still feel pretty miserable but I don’t want to get too drunk.”

Stiles took Gladio’s hand and let the bigger guy pulled himself up. “Cuddle sounds good.”

A moment later, after they both settled on Gladio’s bed, Gladio said, “Just do it, Stiles. Tell him your feelings, okay? If he broke your heart, I’ll find him and broke his nose.”

Stiles laughed. Gladio would probably able to break Derek’s nose, but Derek was still a werewolf. He would heal and then rip his roommate’s throat with his teeth. Stiles didn’t want that.

“Look, let’s make a deal between us,” Stiles said.

“What?”

“I will tell Derek my feelings and embrace the rejection if the next time Prompto broke up, you’ll tell him you love him too. How?”

Gladio didn’t say anything for a moment, just nuzzled Stiles’ shoulder, but then he nodded. “Deal. But when he rejects me, I expect you to buy me a big box of cup noodles.”

Stiles turned his face so he could kiss Gladio’s nose. “You have a deal, Big Guy.”

*

And it felt like the universe has stored a plan for them as well because a month later, Prompto broke up with his boyfriend.

After that night conversation with Gladio, Stiles met Prompto’s boyfriend once. And Stiles didn’t like the guy at all. Hell, if Gladio was ten, then this guy was minus a hundred. He was good looking, but a bigger asshole than Jackson Whittermore and that was saying something when Stiles thought that Jackson was better.

How Gladio could endure seeing the love of his life being in relationship with that scumbag was beyond Stiles’ understanding. He said as much to his roommate after Prompto and his boyfriend disappeared to their next class, and Gladio only said, “Look, just don’t be an asshole to Prom, okay?” And Stiles agreed, but after Prompto’s come crying to their room and said that his boyfriend was cheating on him, it took everything in Stiles’ power not to say, “I told you.”

Gladio looked so mad though, but he hugged Prompto gently still. Stiles handed the blonde a cup of tea, and said, “Look, Prom. I donn’t like your asshole ex, and I’m so glad that you broke up with him. Also, you should know, that there is someone out there who’s definitely cares for you and willing to do anything for you, and love you more than anything. In fact, he loves you so much and care about your wellbeing more because he rather comforts you than hunting your ex down to kill him.”

Prompto blinked at Stiles from beneath Gladio’s arms. Stiles gave him a look, and then Prompto looked up at Gladio.

“Oh,” Prompto said weakly while Gladio blushed, tried to glare at Stiles to no avail because he looked nowhere near scary while blushing furiously.

“And because of that,” Stiles clapped his hands, “I’m going to be the one who hunt your ex and give him some lesson, okay? Just call me when you two are done sexiling me.” He winked at them, and before Gladio could grab him, he ran out of the room.

He was in the mood to prank Prompto’s ex anyway.

*

Stiles was just finished coating everything in Prompto’s ex room an itch powder—thank God he got a single room and Stiles was an expert at breaking in, thanks to his experience with Hale Pack—when he decided to call Derek.

He found a nice bench at the dormitory park, so he sat down there, and sighed. Gladio’s cat had been out of the bag now, so it was his turn. Even though he barely talked to Derek the past month because of the stunt Derek did. Good thing he got werewolf healing, but Stiles was still so mad at him.

Still, he dialed Derek’s number, and Derek picked up at the first ring.

“Stiles,” Derek said in lieu of greeting.

Stiles was having this urge to hang up, but a deal was a deal, so he braced himself. “So, here’s the thing, Big Guy,” he sighed. “I love you. There. That’s the thing. And now that you knew, I really, really want you to stop being a martyr and doing stupid shit because you think you’re replaceable. You’re not, okay? Not to me. God, sometimes I hate you, but _I love you_.” Stiles laughed irronically. “It’s okay. I know you don’t feel that way, but please, next time there is something coming to town, don’t be stupid. Discuss stuff with me and Scott. We can figure it out together.” Stiles took a deep, shaky breath. “That’s it I guess. Um. Bye.”

And without waiting for Derek’s respond, he hung up, then turned his phone off.

“Oh my God.”

*

The good thing was, Gladio and Prompto found him on that bench a while later. Stiles looked at them confusedly.

“What are you two doing here? Why aren’t you two making love to make up for the lost years? Wait, Prom, you didn’t turn him down, did you?”

Prompto smiled and patted Stiles’ hair. “No. But we’re going to take it slowly. Especially because Gladdy told me that you probably had told Derek about your feeling as well.”

Stiles groaned. “Yeah, I did.”

“How did it go?” Gladio asked.

Stiles hated Gladio’s confident smile right now. “I told him. Then I hung up. And turned my phone off.”

“You what?”

Prompto reached out to calm Gladio down while hugging Stiles with his other arm. “It’s okay, it’s okay, Stiles. Let’s go back to your room and you can tell us what happened.”

So, Stiles let Prompto and Gladio dragged him back, and after he settled down on the bed, he told him how he pranked Prom’s ex, and then the phone call with Derek.

“He didn’t say anything the whole time. So it must be a sign that he doesn’t feel the same way. Of course he doesn’t feel the same way. What was I thinking?”

“He didn’t say anything because you didn’t give him a chance, dumbass.”

“Gladio, calling Stiles names right now is not helping.”

Gladio grunted, kept comforting hand on Stiles’ hair though while he laid down.

“Oh my God, now I feel bad for you two. Gladio just confessed his undying love to you, but here I am, crashing you two. It’s okay, you can just go somewhere. Have a date. Don’t mind me.”

“Don’t be silly, we’re your friends. Gladdy and I have talked, and we can have our date later when you feel better, okay?”

And that was what they did for the rest of the day. They cuddled on Gladio’s bed, having Star Wars marathon until it was midnight and Prompto had to go back to his own room.

When he opened the door though, he stopped on his track. “Um, Stiles?” Prompto called.

Stiles was too lazy to move, but then he looked up, and saw Derek freaking Hale, stood by the door and looking angry as fuck.

“Derek?” his voice cracked, too surprised.

Derek didn’t say anything though. He just marched in, and Stiles was so ready to be punched, but then Derek’s calloused palms were cupping his face, and suddenly _he was being kissed_.

_Oh_.

The kiss felt so different with his impromptu make out season with Gladio. This time, everything felt _right_. From the way Derek nibbled his lips and sucked on his tongue, the way his stubble scratched Stiles’ skin, and Stiles clung to him.

He didn’t even realize Gladio had climbed down from the bed and get out of the room with Prompto. Once Derek pulled away, the room was empty.

“Derek,” Stiles said again, too speechless to say anything else.

“Don’t do that to me again,” Derek growled. “Don’t say you love me and then hung up and turned your phone off. Give me a chance to say something back, goddammit Stiles.”

Stiles was still speechless as Derek pressed their forehead together and closed his eyes.

“I love you too. And I promise to do something stupid if you promised to do the same,” Derek said again, softly this time.

“You… love me?”

“I speed from Beacon Hills to here just to say it to your face. And yet you still doubt me?”

“Fuck. Gladio is right.”

Derek sighed, but didn’t let Stiles go. “Your roommate also said that I can stay here because he will be staying with his boyfriend. Let’s just sleep and we can talk more in the morning, okay?”

“That—that sounds good.”

*

And the next morning, after they talked about everything, Stiles finally had the chance to introduce Derek to Gladio.

“Now that I think about it, I think if you and Derek had a son, he would grow up like Gladio indeed,” Prompto commented as he scrutinized Derek. “Gladio has your eyebrows and Stiles’ eyes, man!”

Stiles laughed and gave Prompto a high five while Derek and Gladio sighed.

Well, at least all ended well.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is born because I want to write Stiles and Gladio make out with each other, but stop because they it doesn't feel right since they're pining for someone else anyway. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
